


Easy Come, Easy Go

by Pixxers



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Seif, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxers/pseuds/Pixxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of UST between two yummy blondes. Short PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Come, Easy Go

I watch him as he walks by, as I always watch him. I don’t think he notices me most of the time, which is okay by me. He doesn’t notice the attention he draws. From second glances to outright stares of appreciation, I really doubt he sees the others at all. But I notice, and I can’t blame any of them, he’s so beautiful, how can you not stare?

His graceful movements, that loose jointed stride, the sharp angle of his jaw, his unruly hair. I know every nuance of him, every movement. The flash of white skin when he angles his head my way. And his eyes, oh God, his eyes. I could drown in them, have drowned in them a thousand times, but he doesn’t know. Nobody knows. Well, actually, Quistis can be a bit of a pest sometimes. She’s entirely too intuitive when it comes to things like this. I know she’s caught me staring once or twice but to her credit she’s never said a word. I trust her implicitly. She’s the only one who knows the real me, the me that I keep locked tightly inside. Everyone likes that guy; he’s the fun guy, the prankster, the goof. But honestly, there is another side to me, a man who can be quiet and who can be still and does have half a brain. And he’s the one who is totally and irrevocably in love with the one man he will never be able to touch. Squall Leonhart…

"Whatcha staring at, Chicken-Wuss?" _Oh, geez…not him_.

"Get lost, Seifer, go bother someone else."

He smirked at me, something else that made me want to punch him, and he leaned against the railing, his elbow touching mine.

"Now why would I want to bother anyone when my favorite Chicken-Wuss is right here?" 

I didn’t dignify that with an answer. If I’ve learned anything about Seifer it’s that if you ignore him, he will eventually go away. Eventually. After he’s annoyed the living hell out of you and goaded you into a fistfight that he will win each and every time. I swear, I don’t know how he does it all the time. I mean, you’d think the guy would get tired of being a pain in the ass and find something productive to do. 

"Looks like you might be girl-watching." More teasing. More silence from me. He continued.

"Or maybe you’re boy-watching. There goes Squall, maybe you’re looking at him, hmm?"

My head snapped in his direction, a disgusted look on my face. _Hope he buys it…_

"Christ, Seifer. What the hell’s wrong with you?" I’m hoping that sounds as scornful as I want it to. He shrugs and crosses his ankles casually.

"Not a thing. But then again, I’m not the one making calf-eyes at Puberty Boy, now am I?"

My temper flares before I can think better of it.

"Don’t call him that!" And just like that, he does it to me again and I’m bringing my fists up, ready for him. But he doesn’t face me that way, he simply stares, I’m unsure why.

"Touchy, aren’t we? Why do you champion him, Chicken-Wuss? I mean, you’d take a beating in his place if it came to that. Sometimes I think you’d give your life for his." His smirk is gone and is suddenly replaced by a look that I can’t quite interpret. He stands up, snapping the collar of his jacket into place and gives me a cold stare before he saunters off, apparently tired of toying with me.

"He’s not God, you know. Wise up." And off he goes. To make someone else miserable, I presume. I’d really like to knock him out sometimes…

\----------

Sweating, angry, too much pent-up frustration. Punch, punch, punch, kick…and down it goes with barely a protest. This isn’t working.

The training center is usually my haven. A place where I can fight the demons inside of me; and it always works. But today I just can’t fight hard enough or fast enough to quell my impulses. Damn! Rubbing a hand through my hair, I only succeed in making it more tangled and wild. Obviously the beast won’t go down quietly tonight, so I head for the showers. I really need to relax. 

\----------

I watch him fighting, as though he fights the devil. And who’s to say he’s not? I fight the devil every fucking day of my life. Only thing is, he usually kicks my ass.

He wipes the sweat from his face and runs his hands down his neck. I want to taste his skin right now. I can imagine how he would taste, how his skin would feel under my hands. I know what he wants, and so does he. The question is, can I make him admit it, to himself and to me. 

I dog his footsteps but he doesn’t notice. No surprise there. He may be observant in certain company, but I’m pretty sure he won’t be looking for me. 

He strips out of his clothes slowly, as though his body aches. _I know mine does._ He steps under the nearest stream of water and tips his head back, savoring the luxury of the cool water on his heated skin. I watch his eyes drift closed and he licks his lips. He moans softly and I have to stifle one of my own. He’s killing me like this. Would he fight me if I touched him? Would he touch me back? He hates me, I know, but I have my own magic. Would it work?

Squall is blind. Blind and stupid not to see the hunger in his eyes. Oh yes, I know what he wants, and I know I can give it to him. Squall be damned, I can give him what he needs…

\----------

The door closes heavily and I can barely hear it, but the lock turns audibly. This is just great. Who would want to play a joke on a guy in the shower? I wipe my eyes, trying to clear my vision. 

"Hey! Who’s in here? What’s up?" Silence. I look around but I’m not the only guy who’s been in here in the last twenty minutes or so and it’s still a bit hazy with steam.

"I said, what’s up?" Silence. Damn it! Not even I want to fight naked…and then I see him. I should have known it would be him.

"Damn it Seifer, what do you want? Can’t you leave well enough alone?" I can’t hold back the anger anymore; he’s pushed me too far this time. I know he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t answer me, only stands near me with an odd light in his eyes. What’s he playing this time?

"Seifer? What are you doing in here, man?" 

I’m starting to feel a little uneasy. He’s not smirking, not taunting. He’s just…staring. He’s looking at me the way I look at…

"Seifer? This is fucked up, man. Leave me alone, huh? I don’t feel like playing with you right now." 

"When do you think you might feel like playing? Tonight, tomorrow? Is it an aversion of another guy altogether, or is it just me in particular?" 

I really could have rephrased that a little better. Seifer wasn’t playing and he looked…hungry. And he was coming my way. 

\----------

He looked scared. He was backing away, instinctively, away from me. I should have guessed as much.

"Seifer, come on, man." It sounded like a plea. I’d never heard anything like it coming from him in a long time. Since we were kids.

"I’m not playing around, Zell. I’m serious."

His eyes only got wider, and he backed up a little more. A few more steps and his back would be against the wall. And I couldn’t imagine anything sweeter.

"Seifer, come on, you don’t want to do this." Oh, how perceptive he was. I bet he was sweating with the possibilities I was contemplating. Good. I wanted him that way. 

"Zell, you can’t imagine what I want." I moved closer and he hit the wall…nowhere to go. I grinned. I love it when things go my way. This couldn’t have played out any better had I dreamed it up all by myself.

"What do you want from me, Seifer?"

His voice was getting deep and husky and oh, God, it made me so hot. All I wanted was to touch his body. 

"Let me touch you, Zell. I’ll play nice, I promise."

"I don’t care how nice you play, I want you to move and let me outta here." His eyes told me that if I didn’t comply, he’d fight his way out of here. Even better…

"I’m not moving. Do what you will." I flattened a palm on each side of his head and leaned into him. 

"One kiss, Zell. Just one, and if you still want to go, I’ll let you go." He eyed me skeptically, and leaned his head back against the slippery, tiled wall. Acquiescence? Oh I hope so…

\----------

I could barely make out his features in the dim, hazy room. His eyes glowed green and I have to admit, they called to me. But what was he up to? This had to be a joke. 

He leaned in closer and licked his lips once, slowly, as his mouth descended on mine. He paused then, his lips inches from mine. I could feel his breath and God help me, I wasn’t sure I could resist.

"I swear I’m not playing with you, Zell. I’ve seen you look at Squall. I know what you are. And now you know what I am."

And then he crushed his lips to mine and I guessed that talking time was over. His lips moved roughly over mine and I must have whimpered because his kisses grew even more demanding. Oh sweet heaven, this man could kiss. 

"Mmm…Seifer…." I wasn’t real sure what I was gonna say, it just seemed that I should offer a token resistance. 

"Shutup, Dincht. Just shut the fuck up." His voice rasped over me and I shivered. I know he felt it because his hands were behind my neck and he was pulling me tight against him. I moaned against his mouth, needing more.

"Seifer…" I whimpered. His hands slid down my back to settle on my ass. His hands tightened possessively, almost painfully and I couldn’t remember ever being this hard in my life. 

He drew back and stared hungrily into my eyes. I could feel his cock pressing into my side and I knew what I wanted. And I knew he’d give it to me…

\----------

I saw it in his eyes before he’d even moved. He wanted me bad. 

"Seifer…" He whispered seductively.

"Yes?" I could barely speak. The humidity in this room combined with the proximity of Zell was taking my breath. 

"Get on your knees." 

I wasn’t sure I heard him at first. 

"What?" Disbelief.

Suddenly he was behind me, one hand splayed across my chest and the other encircling my cock. I could feel him pressed against me and when he bumped the back of my knees with the front of his, I went down. Hard. I offered a small grunt of protest.

"Shutup, Almasy. This is what you came for. So here it is."

He leaned over me, his knees between mine and his hand on the small of my back. He was preparing himself to…Oh, fuck!

"Unnhh…Zell, yeah…."

\----------

I couldn’t fucking believe it. Not a word out of him and he was taking it all, every little bit, just like it was second nature. And maybe it was…

"Be still, damn it. Don’t fucking move…" All his squirming and bucking was gonna make me come real quick. I had to control him somehow. I tangled a hand into his golden hair and pulled back. His back arched and I slid deeper into him. I just couldn’t hold myself back. I’d never imagined he could feel this damn good.

"Fuck, Seifer, don’t move…I’m…gonna…"

\----------

I moved against him, smoothly, easily, and I could feel him jerking inside of me…not long now. He was trying to control it, but I knew he’d lose that battle.

"Zell..Come on. Fuck me. Come in me, you know you want to." 

That did it. He was fucking me so hard I fell forward, sprawled on the tile, and still he pounded into me. The disbelief he’d seen on my face at first was my way of setting the stage. I’d let him think he’d won this time…for now. I felt my own release rushing through my veins, and I couldn’t hang on any longer. I felt him come then, hot and strong and everything I thought he’d be…and the name that was tripping heatedly from his beautiful lips certainly didn’t belong to Squall Leonhart.


End file.
